


This Roller Coaster Doesn't Compare To How You Make Me Feel (it's worse)

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Getting Together, M/M, Roller Coasters, Will is Weird, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's kind of sad how easily Cecil can get Will to do things (hint: just call him a chicken).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Roller Coaster Doesn't Compare To How You Make Me Feel (it's worse)

**Author's Note:**

> The "my friends dared me to go on this roller coaster but now that we're at the top it look way too scary and HELLO hot person (careful I might puke)" au that no one asked for.

            "Bet you're too chicken!" Cecil had crowed and Lou Ellen had joined in, folding her arms into wings and making clucking noises.

            "Am not!" Will yelled back.

            "Are too!" Cecil egged and that was how William Solace found himself slowly inching his way to the top of a  _really_ tall roller coaster next to the hottest goth guy to ever goth. Tan body, soft-looking floppy black hair, skinny jeans showing off some  _impressive_ legs and he had totally mastered the whole don't-come-near-me-I-could-kill-you-with-one-hand-and-my-eyes-closed. 

            "My name is Will and I might throw up on you." Will blurted. His knuckles were white from gripping the handle bar. So help him God, he was going to strangle Cecil. 

            Attractive Goth Dude gave Will a judge-y look. "You're stupid." he told the blonde man and  _damn_  that was a _very_ nice voice. It went with his extremely nice face. "And my name's Nico." Normally Will would offer to shake his hand (because his mama raised him right) but, truth be told, he was too busy screaming his head off.

 

*

 

             "It wasn't that bad." Nico grumbled as he supported Will by the underarms. They stumbled down the metal stairs together.

            “Were you even on the same ride?” Will gaped as he struggled to stand properly.

            “You look green.” Nico said and he quickly withdrew his arms.

            “Oh dear,” Will muttered faintly before rushing to a nearby trash can.

            “Are you okay?” The taller man approached slowly. Will retched in response.

            “Okay, maybe not.” Nico muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. “Did you come here alone, or with a, uh, you know, a girlfriend.”

            “Girlfriends aren’t my thing.” Will replied, standing up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth. He made a face. “That was horrible.”

            “You are a serious-” But whatever Will seriously was, the world may never know because Cecil and Lou Ellen decided to make an appearance at that precise moment.

            “Will!” Cecil yelled.

            “On a scale of ‘Cecil, that was lame’ to ‘Cecil, I’m going to murder you’, how bad was it?” Lou Ellen laughed.

            “You two better learn to sleep with your eyes open.” Will threatened before turning to Nico. “I’m sorry for nearly throwing up on you and thank you for not running away in horror afterwards.” Nico shrugged and scuffed his boot along the ground. “Is there any _reasonable_ way I could make it up to you?” the blond asked, emphasizing the word reasonable.

            “Your number,” Nico blurted. He cleared his throat, looking awkward. “Your number and, uh, maybe a date.” Cecil and Lou Ellen started giggling like little kids but Will ignored them, used to their antics.

            “I- uh, um, sure I-I guess.” Will stammered. He might be used to Cecil and Lou Ellen, but not hot guys hitting on him. They quickly exchanged numbers.

            “I’ll text you.” Nico said, having regained his ‘I’ll-kill-you’ composure. He nodded to Lou Ellen and Cecil (who were _still_ laughing) and left.

            “Well, that could have gone worse.” Will concluded happily.

 


End file.
